STAR WARS: Rogue Trooper
by Norbeast
Summary: Order 66 has been issued and most if not all Clones follow it. However, what happens when a Clone doesn't obey? What happens when he goes Rogue and is assumed KIA? What will happen to CT-0195 or known to his brothers as "Frontier"? This story takes place between Episode III and Rebels and will include easter eggs, refrences and even characters from movies. Be prepared to be ROGUE.
1. Third Battle of Ryloth

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.

STAR WARS

ROGUE TROOPER

Chapter 1

Third Battle of Ryloth POV: Clone Captain "Frontier"

I immediately woke up to the sound of an alarm ringing on the entire ship as well with speakers telling everyone to get to the main hangar. I quickly got up and put my armour on, I then grabbed my Z-6 and my DC-17B and ran to the hangar. I eventually arrived to be greeted by Wolfee, Plo Koon and more troopers. I got in line right beside Lieutenant "Crasher".

"Everyone here?"

"SIR YES SIR!" The troopers shouted at the Commander.

"Alright, we're going in stealthy and I don't any here getting us spotted. The seppies have fortified 3 major cities. They're vital to our campaign so we're gonna need then. Once we got them we'll march to the capital." Wolfe would end his briefing.

"Understood?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Everyone shouted yet again.

After that everyone proceeded to an LA-AT, AT-TE or a A6 Juggernaut. My LA-AT took off and headed right for the landing zone.

"Argh, the flak is heavy" said the pilot to us.

"Just get us down there will ya?" I answered.

I looked over to another LA-AT it got hit by a turbolaser and exploded.

Our LA-AT landed safely at Point Barrage. I immediately got off and awaited the arrival of our Commander and our Jedi General.

"Sir, clankers approaching!"

"Fire! Make them eat lasers!" I grabbed my Z-6 and started spraying lasers at them, I quickly took out a squad and got to cover. Just then did the the rest of the Battalion arrive.

"Status Raport, Captain!" I heard Wolfee yell me.

"2 Dead and 1 injuired. We lost 2 LA-AT's which brings it up to 22 dead. None of the vehicles were destroyed." I implied.

"Alright, we'll move up to Niharua and set up a small FOB there."

"Yes, sir" I responded to Wolfe

I got inside an A6 Juggernaut where I would command a platoon tasked with taking Niharua. Plo Koon had to head to Cato Neimodia to assist with the invasion so it was just me and Wolfe. His team was leading the assualt on Uurniana.

After a day or two of travelling we finally arrived at Niharua, just to be greeted with fleeing clankers. We were also supposed to get Jedi Knight Xahar to replace General Plo so we had the sight of victory back. Since Wolfe had a Battalion Xahar was with us to help. After the liberation of Niharua we were tasked to head to Uurniana to assist Wolfe.

I headed to my quarters to get some rest, we were pretty close to Uurniana but there was some unstable terrain so we had to take a new route.

When I woke up we had to walk on foot as the AT-TE's and Juggernaut's could no longer follow.

About an hour into the walk I got a long-range signal. At first I thought it was Wolfe but I was wrong.

"The time has come Captain. Execute Order 66." Those were the last words I heard before my entire military career was shown in my head. You could say I got a mega flashback.

Cliffhanger! At least I think so! Maybe I'm wrong!

Anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter of ROGUE TROOPER. I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic. Also, for those wondering if I stopped on The Art of War, no I didn't. It will still be written and infact as I'm writing this chapter 5 is almost finished! So don't worry.


	2. Frontier's Flashback

Chapter 2

Frontier's Flashbacks POV: Clone Captain "Frontier"

A/N: This chapter is just gonna be about Frontier's career in the Clone Army and how he got to where he is. So if you're uninterested you're allowed to skip this chapter.

Also, if you're wondering what happend to the inhibitor chips and why I don't have them is because this story takes place with the legend?s version and not canon. So it doesn't have Chips.

I saw myself in Phase 1 Armour on Geonosis. My armour had olive green markings indicating that I was a Sergeant. I can see myself running and gunning down clankers as I run with a Jedi and my brothers. All that I can see is blue and red lasers flying everywhere and white smoke as if a large ship had crashed.

Next thing I know I'm with General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker in the orbit of Muunilist. I see myself right beside Captain Fordo, two other ARC's and a few other normal clones. Deployed into battle and flying low amongst the high rise buildings of Muunilist before getting shot down and crashing by a plaza. All I remember from that is us being ambushed and then one of the ARC's blowing up a tank from the inside out.

Then I see myself on Cardia fighting amongst the 501st and 442nd. I remember that day when I was promoted to Lieutenant after rescuing Captain Rex. This led to me joining the 501st but I didn't stay there long. After the battle of Anaxes I was transferred into the 104th.

Last time I saw action with the 501st was on Kamino during the failed invasion. This battle was the one who gave me the jaig eyes symbol which I did have. I was also given the medal of honour by the Chancellor personally at Coruscant with me and 3 other clones.

During the Battle of Sarrish I was promoted to Captain after saving 79 Clones from death. Sadly, Sarrish almost took the life from me. After a almost failed evacuation I managed to save myself. It wasn't until a month later I fully recovered mentally.

During the attempted capture of General Grievous and the rescue of Stass Allie I was tasked with destroying the hangar bays but the head clanker managed to get away anyways.

Then I'm here. On Ryloth with the reason I was born comming to the light. Instructed to kill the Jedi. For me I couldn't. The Jedi own me a lot and I'm not gonna let an old man decide my fate.

This is when I became...  
ROGUE 


	3. Order 66

Chapter 3

The Great Jedi Purge POV: Rogue Clone Captain "Frontier"

I immediately saw Xarah being gunned down, she dropped down to the ground completely dead not a single muscle moved. Not even a breath was heard. She was gone. Forever gone. I fired at my brother's who killed her. They were traitors. I killed 2 of them. I immediately ran behind a large rock to protect myself from the traitors.

"TRAITOR!" I heard a clone shout.

"It's you who are the traitors. Your loyalty doesn't exist!" I shouted back.

I ran to the forests to lose them. I needed to find transportation off this junk world and find surviving Jedi. Once I ran a long distance, about two miles I came to a stop. I sat down next to a tree. It was cold of course because it was night. I felt as if I was in a dream. Not in real life but a dream, a nightmare. I pinched myself just to realize I was living a reality. I stood up again. I grabbed my binoculars and looked for a city or space port. I then heard a ship fly by. I identified it as a VCX-100 Corellian Light Freighter. I predicted it's landing point to be Nafar Space-Port. It was a 3 kilometer walk so I started walking.

After 4 hours I arrived at Nafar and entered into a cantina. Inside it was mainly twi'leks. With a few human and other aliens who looked like smuggler's. And there I stood in clone armour with everyone including a security camera looking at me.

"I recommend everyone to not look at the clone inside the Cantina." I said to the crowd.

It was silent for a about 15 seconds until a green female twi'lek said:

"Whatever you say clone." She said. After that everyone looked away and started chatting or getting drunk.

I walked over to the bartender and asked for some water. He came back with some and asked:

"What's a clone like you doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting?" He said with a curious smile.

"Let's just say I'm off-duty." I replied back to him looking at my drink.

The Bartender would turn around to clean some bottles.

"Um, do you know where I could find transportation of this world?" I asked him.

"You mean you'd like someone to smuggle you out of here?" He replied.

"No what I me-" He cut me off.

"Listen Captain. I know who you are. The Republic listed you as wanted for treason. And they are blockading the planet. Only allowing freighters and Trade Federation ships to enter and exit. You want to get out then you're getting smuggled." He said to me in an angry manner.

"Ask that green twi'lek behind you if you'd like to get smuggled off Ryloth." He said one last time.

"Alright, thanks." I replied and finished my drink.

I then went over to the twi'lek he told me to go to.

"Excuse me but do you happen to be able to smuggle me off-world?" I asked her.

"What's the cargo?" She replied and asking at the same time.

"Just me."

"What world as well?" She asked again.

"Eh.. Coruscant?" I answered anxiously.

"That'll be 850 Credits. Hope you got enough."

"Yeah, I got enough." I implied.

"Docking bay 19 in 0150 hours."

"Got it." I answered her.

Time skip.

After selling some of my equipment such as my Z-6 and a female mandalorian helmet I took after the Siege of Mandalore. I proceeded to bay 19 to see the same ship I spotted earlier while walking to Nafar.

I got onboard and was greeted by the twi'lek.

"Welcome onboard, name is Hera Syndulla but call me Hera." She said before asking:

"And you are?"

"Frontier. The only name they gave me apart from CT-0195" I replied back to her.

A/N: Gonna stop the chapter here. And I have a question for you guys. Would you like to see a Rebels fanfic? Cause I've got some great ideas for what I can write. So if you'd like one just type it ahead in the reviews. And even if no one types I'm still gonna do it. After Rogue Trooper though as this will be a short story (max 10 chapters).

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:

I was told by Hera while we were passing the blockade to hide inside some empty boxes and to not move. Otherwise they would detect me via their scanners.

I could still hear from the cockpit Hera and an Naval Officer talking via comms.

"Shuttle Twilight you're granted for jump to hyperspace."

"Copy that."

I got out of the boxes and headed to the cockpit to see her and a C-10P droid talking.

"No Chopper I can't risk fuel being wasted right now." 


End file.
